


We Always Needed Each Other

by Herotine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Awkwardness, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Romance, Slow To Update, Tags May Change, not historically accurate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herotine/pseuds/Herotine
Summary: Germany finally sees Prussia again, but he doesn't know how to act around him anymore. Prussia can't handle how reclusive Germany has become, towards him. A story of how Prussia and Germany progress to getting to know each other again, becoming even closer then before.





	1. We Finally See Each Other Again and Your First Response is to Cry?!

**Author's Note:**

> First, I would like to say that though I may try, this won't be completely historically accurate. This won't be canon-compliant either. Also, there will be various mistakes as I do not have a beta reader. There will also be inappropriate words(cussing) in this story, so please be careful if uncomfortable with that sort of language. Anyways, if you plan on reading this story, thank you and hope you enjoy.

“Gil-”

A resounding slap was heard across the conference room.

“Do not act as if you know me. We cut ties the moment I left with Russia.”

Germany couldn’t understand why this was happening. Hasn’t this been enough? The separation, the letters, the longing looks and and and… Where did he go wrong? He just, just… after so long, all he wanted to was to hug his brother till they nearly both suffocated.

“Brother? What did I do wrong? Wait! Don’t leave me! Where are you going?!” begged Germany as he saw Prussia walk away from him.

“BRO-

*gasp*

It was another nightmare. They just kept getting worse as the years went by and Germany was close to not being able to bear it anymore. He wants to cry, but it’s shameful. He’s a German, a man that’s been trained under a strict Prussian regime to be at your strongest, at all times. But goddamnit! He’s sick and tired of Russia and America’s shit! It’s not that difficult to speak peacefully, but they act like children with no discipline. He didn’t go through all of this just to listen to nations yell childishly at each other! He wanted to repent for his children’s mistakes, but all that has resulted is potential nuclear fallout. Thankfully, shit has passed and Russia has calmed down. Of course, he can feel the unease of Prussia’s side, but if fate wants what it wants, then it shall be. It’s not like he’ll ever deny his brother from being with him.

Germany chooses to try to write a letter to Prussia, it’s not like he’s got much to do today. His long awaited day off has finally come and he finally has time to write to his brother after an entire month. With all the chores done yesterday, he has a chance to go all out in writing. A release of his emotions after so long.

Germany sits at his desk, in his bedroom, but can’t think of what to write, he just doesn’t know where to start. Is there even an outlet for his emotions? Of course there is! What bullshit is he sprouting? Yet there was a growing feeling of unease in his heart, the continuous pounding of his heart was growing heavier and he just needed to let out this nervous tension. 

Germany stands to get dressed, choosing to have a walk around Berlin. Maybe, go buy some sweets that Prussia likes or should say used to like, he’s not really sure anymore.  
Germany huffs out a breath. He’s not really sure why he’s feeling so weirdly anxious and particularly pessimistic. Germany walks out his front door, the sun hasn’t even risened. Checking the time, it’s only around five-thirty and he was already wanting to exercise; craving for that burn in his muscle, in hopes that it would burn away the nightmares of before. 

Germany keeps walking till he reaches near the Berlin Wall, following the growing feeling of unease in his people’s hearts as is in his. Looking amongst the crowds, he didn’t understand what his children were doing. He thought they knew that it was dangerous to stand near the wall, if not depressing, and why were they here so early in the morning? Germany chooses to see if any messages were sent to him, wanting to know if he was alerted of these current developments. Then, he sees text messages from France, America, and England. What a surprise, that just doesn’t happen, but he guesses it’s his “lucky” day. They all say about the same thing, “Hey, I think your people are rallying! Are they rebelling?” Honestly, he didn’t think this would be happening so soon. He knew his people wanted to unite, hoping to get their family back. But, he didn’t think the government would allow for it so quickly. Then another message comes in, this time from Italy. “Germany! Is Prussia coming back?” W-

*BANG*

Germany’s head whips towards the wall, watching as it cracks and capitulates on itself. The falling wall causes for a wave of dust, blinding everyone, but the screams of desperation and relief breakthrough. 

“What the heck is going on?...” Germany is in complete bewilderment and is shocked with what’s going on. People push and pull, causing for Germany to make a quick escape to the side. Just as Germany finally escapes to the side, an incoming call from Italy comes, probably wanting to ask how’s everything is going down.

“Hey, Germany! Is everything alright over there? Did the wall just come down? There’s a lot of noise in the background,”

“Yeah, people are going in and out, between the walls, families are starting to reunite. I think people are bringing more equipment to break more of the wall and, and, and… I…”

“Germany? Germany?! Germany!!”

Germany was lost on how to react, was he going to see his brother? How long has it been since he last even heard his brother speak? This wasn’t a dream, right? He could feel his eyes water, clutching his phone to his heart, he slid to the ground on a side of a random building.  
The cries of the reunited families gradually dulled out as Germany’s heart pounded louder and louder, only hearing the sound of his sobs. When had he started sobbing? Germany attempted to wipe away his tears, while hiccuping when suddenly, there was a shadow over his head. Germany immediately noticed and looked up, only to see his brother in all his shining, beautiful glory. Germany could only gape at his brother’s slightly reddened face, panting with slight exhaustion; wearing his full uniform and coat, with one hand leaning against the wall.

“Hey Germany, what’re you doing down there?”

A croaked sob escapes Germany’s lips.

“Pru-Prussia…..uh...uh…”

“Oh dear, don’t just cry. Aren’t you going to greet me, properly?”

Germany rises slowly, but accelerates quickly to jump onto Prussia, hugging Prussia tightly. Prussia accepts the hug with open arms and an even wider smile on his face.

“That’s my Germany. Now, let’s get.”

Prussia leads a sobbing Germany through the alleyways, giving themselves some privacy. Walking through the quiet alleyways, the silence permeates through them both, calming Germany’s sobs and relaxing Prussia into a casual pace. They continue on at this pace, finally reaching their house, with Germany unlocking the door and letting his brother in first. Germany tugs at Prussia for his coat, hanging it before finally saying those long-awaited words.

“Welcome home, brother.”


	2. Is it me or am I going crazy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prussia and Germany are home, but company comes by. Is there something more going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh! I'm sorry, but this chapter is SUPER long! But, I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm also sorry, but if there are mistakes, I hope you guys can overlook it as I often overlook my dumb mistakes. If anything is wrong or incorrect,do please comment below. Hope you enjoy!

Prussia was sleeping when he started feeling a pulsing beat of desperation in his chest. He immediately concluded that it had to do with the wall. Prussia jumped from his bed towards his closet, changing into his uniform and pulling on his coat. Rushing out the door, he hurried to the wall, watching his children crowd and start breaking the wall down.

“Hell yeah!” and with a manic grin, he joined his kids with equipment; breaking that stupid ass wall till it was dust. 

When a hole was finally made, big enough for a few people to go through at once, everyone started pushing forward; excited to reunite with family and friends. The pressure in Prussia’s chest was overwhelming in that, the relief and joy felt by his people and Germany’s was threatening to make his eyes water. Prussia went with the flow of people getting through the hole, to the other side. When finally through, Prussia quickly detaches from the crowd to look for Germany. He wasn’t sure if Germany was here, but he held a tiny piece of hope that is Germany would be there and waiting to welcome him with a hug. Hurriedly running along the buildings, he spotted a man crouched down that looked similar to his Germany. When he started jogging towards the man, he confirmed it was indeed Germany; with that slicked back, corn-floss colored hair and wide set of shoulder. Prussia runs up to Germany, excited but slightly worried with how Germany is crouched, and suddenly noticing that his shoulders were shaking; heaving.

“Hey Germany, what’re you doing down there?” Prussia tries wit a casual approach, but is quite nervous. When Germany responds with a croak, Prussia starts to panic; not really sure on how to comfort. 

“Oh dear, don’t just cry. Aren’t you going to greet me, properly?” replies Prussia, not really sure if this would comfort Germany. But a man’s gotta try, right? Prussia is surprised though, when Germany comes at him so suddenly. Yet, he welcomed the embrace with wide arms. It’s been way to long since they’ve both felt each other. Prussia hasn’t hugged someone in so long, that the warmth of an embrace surprised him.

“That’s my Germany. Now, let’s get going.” Prussia moves Germany along, extremely satisfied to be with his dear Germany. He felt himself beaming, but didn’t bother to wipe it off. It’s not like anyone other then Germany was there to see it. Walking at a casual pace, Prussia hasn’t felt so relaxed in years. It’s not like he hated being with Russia and his crew, but they were all weird and he didn’t necessarily appreciate their actions. In the end, Russia was pushed over the edge because of his what happened in the early days and when he seemed to be getting better, his own people pushed him pass his limits. If anything, he deserves sympathy but it’s not his to give. Enough of Russia, thinking of him makes Prussia tired; pushing that out his mind, Prussia turns his attention to Germany. Germany seem to be calming down and was no longer sobbing heavily, though he still twitched a little with some sniffles, he was alright. They continue to walk till they reach their residence and that’s when Germany detaches himself Prussia to open the door and welcome Prussia in, going as far as hanging his coat for him. Then, Germany suddenly turns around toward him while he’s slips on a pair of slippers.

“Welcome home, brother.”

These words take Prussia by surprise, he didn’t expect for Germany to say that but he sure is happy to hear those words. Prussia feels himself smile widely and with two steps, he wraps Germany in a bear hug and whispers into Germany’s ear, “It’s good to be home, brother.” Germany stiffens in surprise, but quickly relaxes to wrap his own arms around Prussia. Prussia is glad to feel Germany in the privacy of their home, rubbing Germany’s back before slowly detaching himself from Germany. It was from the corner of his eye though, that he noticed three large dogs running over to come sniff them. 

“Woah, well aren’t they a handsome bunch!” reacts Prussia as he starts petting them with Germany. “They’re Blackie, Berlitz, and Aster, right? The ones you mentioned in your letters?” asks Prussia though still focusing on the dogs. 

“Yeah, they probably woke up to get fed,” Germany says good heartily, patting their necks before walking into the kitchen to get the dogs’ food and water. 

“Prussia, would you like some breakfast?” Germany asks Prussia as he busies himself with making coffee while pouring food and water for the dogs.

“Sure, let me help,” and they get down to make pancakes and frying some sausages, eggs, and hash browns. When done, they set the table to eat and that’s when suddenly the doorbell rings.

“I’ll get it,” says Prussia as he stands up and walks to open the door. 

“GERMANY!!!!!!!” yells Italy as he shoots himself forward towards Prussia for a hug. Prussia is startled and catches Italy, while America, England, and France present a range of emotions from amusement to bemusement. 

“Woah there Ita-chan, it’s Prussia instead of Germany,” says Prussia, while Italy raises his head up at the same time, surprised that he was caught instead of dodged.

“PRUSSIA!” cries out Italy and firmly grips in a hug. When Italy finally detaches himself from Prussia, the other nations have already been welcomed in by Germany.  
“I’ll make some more breakfast for you all.”

“I’ll help- No, it’s fine. Catch up with them all,” Germany interjects Prussia as he puts his apron back on.

Prussia doesn’t know how to feel about that response. Maybe slightly annoyed, since he hasn’t caught up with his brother, yet. And he wanted to catch up with is brother first, but he guesses that he could only do so later.

“Hey guys, long time no see,” Prussia greets casually, while the others greet back just as casually.

“Hey Gilbert, Antonio and Roma are also coming in a few minutes to come see you,” 

“Oh, and I thought that he was off enjoying his tomatoes”, jokes Prussia, “Well that means they’re gonna need food too. Hey Germany, make two more servings for Antonio and Roma!”

“On it!” yells back Germany.

France chuckles at Prussia’s joking, “Well, I guess you’re more important than his tomatoes”, France jokes back, ending with everyone laughing.

“Anyways, how does it feel being back?” ask France with the rest equally as interested.

Prussia wonders, he’s not actually sure since he feels as if everything happened so fast. He worked at the wall the whole morning and with that adrenaline high, he’s not completely sure what he felt. He’s only certain that he felt relief when he saw Germany and also extreme joy at the prospect of seeing everyone together. He’s long gotten tired of the chaos, even during times of war, people always ended up back together within a generation soon enough. That’s how people became culturally diverse and learned to live again, and though he’s not a human, all the nations still functioned pretty closely to humans with the whole emotions and stuff.

“I guess I just feel relieved and happy, it’s nice to be able to finally relax”, Prussia replies simply. 

“That’s good, it has been a while since everyone has gotten together, how about we have a party tonight? All the way till morning, like the old days?” France asks.

Everyone has finally seem to moved on from their old grudges, though the memories are still painful, he’s glad for it. Being on the same page as everyone and being able to communicate is always better than talking to a wall, right?

“Yeah, like old times.” Prussia smiles, “I’m going to go check up on Germany,” getting up and walking to the kitchen to also ask where the whiskey is at.

France and England frown at hearing Prussia call Germany anything other then ‘Brother’ or ‘Lud’ or even ‘Ludwig’. 

“England, it’s not just me that thinks there’s a problem, right?’’ France asks, showing obvious concern in his tone.

“There is something wrong with how they aren’t stuck at the hip right now. I get that they haven’t seen each other in a long time, but no matter what, they always stick together the moment they see each other. You do remember that time when Prussia had to stop seeing Germany for a long time because of how busy he was right?”

“I remember, but I guess there’s a difference when it’s a few weeks compared to many years, yet it’s somewhat disconcerting to see them not as close. Kind of reminds me of when they first separated.” 

“Hey, don’t worry to much. It’s always like that when us nations see each other after a long separation, I barely could even look England in the eye when I saw him again during World War II,” America joins in while still playing with the dogs along with Italy.

Prussia came back in, at that moment, with enough cups for everyone including Spain and Romano. 

“I wonder when-” the doorbell rings, interrupting Prussia.

Prussia walks over to the door, already hearing insults towards a certain ‘tomato bastard’, opening the door for the newly arrived guests. Spain and Romano straighten up and turn towards Prussia with Spain greeting first in his joy of seeing long-time friend.

“Gilbert! Long time no see!”

“Hey, come on in,” Prussia smiles at the obvious excitement shown by Spain. Romano nods his head, which Prussia returns, quickly closing the door behind them and leading them to the living room.

“Spain! Romano! Just in time, the drinks were about to be just served!” France greets with excitement to get a drink.

“Haha, you sound like an old man when saying that in the morning,” Spain jokes while sitting down next to Romano on a couch with with Italy on the far left.

“How dare you?! I’m as young as I was hundreds of years ago, also, we all deserve a drink with all that’s happened this whole week if not years,’’ France states vehemently.

“What’s happened this whole week?” interjects Prussia.

“A bunch of bollock as an excuse for politics is what happened, with the whole discussion of whether to let Germany to reunite, it really tires the soul with the amount of idiocy spatted out of the mouths of those fools,” England speaks irritatedly, while America holds his hand in comfort.

“Well, it has all been dealed with and that’s all that matters right now,” America says soothingly and that discussion come to an end.

“Hey! Food is ready, everyone come sit at the dining table,” calls Germany.

“Well, let’s drink later, alright?” Prussia says and they all move out to the dining table, with Prussia helping to bring out the plates of food. Once settled, everyone begins eating and chatting once more.

Everyone eventually finished and moved back to the living room to start their night of drinking. Prussia poured everyone a drink, choosing to serve whiskey.

“Well, now the night has truly begun and I think we should start it off with a toast to Germany and Prussia,” says France as he turns to Germany and Prussia who sit near each other, one on the couch next to Italy and the latter on a stool. “Congratulations to your reunion and welcome back Prussia,” France raises his glass as all the other nations do and come together with a cheer, downing the whiskey. “Anyways, let’s start partying~!” yells France and they chat away, only having a sip every once in while, but everyone drinks whole-heartedly when it hits late afternoon. They drink and bring out the karaoke set, singing from the old to the new, till it’s late. Though looking still young, the nations’ souls are old and they retire for the night, each saying their goodbyes to each other, hoping to meet each other soon again.

Prussia sighs, “Well that was a party, it sure has been a long time since I acted so wild. It really is good to be back.”

“Indeed, it has been a long time.” Germany says as he cleans up the cups. Prussia joins in and they get into the rhythm of washing the dishes, Germany washing and rinsing while Prussia dries and puts them away.

“Germany…” Prussia begin, “I want to talk tonight.”

Germany doesn’t say anything for a few seconds, creating a feeling of tension, till he finally exhales a breath. “Prussia can’t we wait till tomorrow, when the alcohol is out of our systems?”

Prussia pauses what he’s doing. 

“No, I don’t want to wait. I know we won’t talk tomorrow or ever after tonight about what needs to be said.”

Germany and Prussia finish the dishes, but both don’t move from their spots. 

“Fine, but after we’ve showered and are ready to sleep,” Germany states.

“Alright.”

Ending the conversation there, Germany moves silently upstairs to go shower, while Prussia stands there, looking at his brother’s back. The night has only truly begun for them both, and it was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter, do please comment or press kudos. I really appreciate feedback and thanks to everyone who has pressed kudos.


	3. The Past We Must Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prussia and Germany are about to start their talk for the evening and neither are looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who have left kudos and hope you enjoy this chapter.

Prussia just finished his shower, the lights downstairs are still on, meaning Germany is probably trying to stall, but he won't be allowing that tonight.

"Germany, making tea?"

Germany's shoulders stiffen slightly from where Prussia can see, "Yes, do you want a cup?"

"Sure." 

Prussia settles down onto the couch, watching Germany's back as he thinks of the time when no such tension existed between them two. Germany turns around with two mugs of tea in his hands and places both of them on the coffee table between them, choosing to sit opposite of Prussia. The two of them sit there in silence, neither sure how to start their conversation.

"Germany."

"Hmm?"

"I want to start by saying I'm sorry."

Germany's eyes widen in slight shock at that.

"What do you mean?"

Prussia lowers his head in nervousness, before carrying on.

"I should had stopped those people in the first World War. I should had stopped Hitler in the second. I should had protected you against your fanatical children. I shouldn't had let those people exploit your love for them. I shouldn't had let you fight and grow so weak as to be vulnerable. I shouldn't had let you be influenced in such a horrible way. But, I don't regret leaving with Russia instead of you losing your identity."

Germany was shocked beyond belief, he knew that Prussia had something to say but he wasn't prepared for all of that. Prussia finally lifted his head to look Germany in the eyes.

"Germany, I regret not being able to protect as I should had, but I want you to know that I still wish to be by your side. Won't you let me stay?"

He was speechless, too many emotions rushing through him, overwhelming him till he could only respond with his heart.

"Yes."

And Prussia smiled, he smiled in a way that was only for them two; a smile only ever shown to Germany. Germany couldn't think, he could only feel and at that moment, he felt the need to hug his older brother. Germany stood up abruptly and quickly walked around the table and threw himself at his brother, wrapping his arms around Prussia's neck.

Prussia, surprised, almost gets knocked down before automatically wrapping his arms around Germany, "Germany? What's wrong?"

Germany, feeling tears coming to his eyes, chokes out, "Thank you for caring about me, I'm so sorry for what I've done..."

Prussia softens as he hears Germany's choked breath and quiet whimpers, rubbing circles into Germany's back.

"It's not your sole fault, Germany. I know you regret the actions of your people and so do the others. That is why we are still with you, even though it has took time."

Germany nods his head into Prussia's neck to show his understanding, before snuggling into Prussia. The two of them rest into the couch and choose to reflect in silence and when they hear the clock strikes at 9, they finally rise to clean their cold tea. Both moving languidly around each other, always within a close proximity, slowly finding comfort within each other again. As they walked upstairs, hand in hand, Germany wished to not be separated from him, yet. He wanted to wake up to see Prussia there in the morning, he wanted the assurance that this wasn't some dream or hallucination.

"Gilbert..."

Prussia, absolutely shocked since this was the first time Germany has called his name ever since they've been reunited, stumbles a little before responding,

"Yeah?"

"Stay with me?"

"O-Of course, I'll stay with you."

Germany, happy, pulls Prussia towards his room and they both settle onto Germany's bed, tucked to their chins, and faced towards each other.

"Gilbert?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for staying with me."

"Thank you for letting me stay by your side."

And they hold hands together before closing their eyes, submitting themselves to sleep. Tonight, they have spoken and mentioned their regrets and insecurities, finally feeling a weight lift off their shoulders. They still need time to settle back into routine, but they were ready to move on from their stagnancy. Tomorrow would be a new beginning for them and it was time to continue on with life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and hope you come back for the next chapter. (Do leave feedback if possible.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and if possible, please provide constructive criticism. If there are any mistakes, please comment to tell me so. Once again, thank you.


End file.
